


raindrops on glass

by azurrys



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: Looking at Xukun like this reminds Ziyi that he’s the luckiest person in the world.





	raindrops on glass

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, guess I'm back in fandom hell. ~~Everyone vote for Xukun!~~

When Ziyi wakes, it’s to the faint patter of raindrops against the window. It’s a gloomy morning, the kind both of them would bemoan if they had anywhere they needed to be—but they don’t. Instead, the rhythmic sound of rain against glass is a soothing one, the perfect backdrop for the day as Ziyi settles back into bed next to Xukun.

Xukun hasn’t even so much as stirred, but Ziyi has no intention of waking him. It’s a usual Sunday for Ziyi, but Xukun’s free days are few and far between. Ziyi aches to see him run himself so ragged, never bothering to pause and take the rest he needs—it’s always been one of Xukun’s bad habits. It was one of his too once, perhaps. Ziyi has put those days behind him, but Xukun hasn’t, and the territory always did come with a price.

Today, though… today, he has Xukun all to himself. All his to spoil and pamper and take care of. And he might as well start off with letting him sleep in.

All these years later, Xukun has barely changed. Ziyi’s always marvelled at the fact. His own years have long since began to show, but Xukun is still as perfect and radiant as when they first met all those years ago. (Whenever he says this to Xukun, he always gets a laugh, sometimes a blush on his easier days, and often a teasing order for Ziyi to stop trying to butter him up. Ziyi never listens.) Xukun has half-kicked off the covers again, another one of his bad habits, and Ziyi pulls the blankets back up over his shoulders before settling his arm around Xukun’s waist.

He’s not actually sleepy anymore, and on most any other day he would already have gotten out of bed to prepare for the morning. But today he actually has Xukun here with him, instead of his usual routine of waking at seven to an empty bed and the faint memory of a kiss before dawn.

There’s really no reason for Ziyi to get out of bed when he can just watch Xukun. It’s one of the few things he’s sure he’ll never tire of doing.

Asleep, Xukun looks even younger; even more fragile, with his hair strewn messily over his forehead and pillow burn on his cheek. Ziyi finds himself unconsciously reaching out to touch Xukun’s face, a faint smile tugging at his lips. He does remember spooning Xukun when they went to sleep the night before, and Xukun clearly rolled over at some point.

Looking at Xukun like this reminds Ziyi that he’s the luckiest person in the world. 

It feels like an eternity (but one that isn’t long enough) before Xukun stirs, and Ziyi’s gaze follows the faint flutter of Xukun’s eyelashes as he slowly opens his eyes. “Ziyi?” Xukun’s voice is soft and sleep-addled and the most charming thing Ziyi has ever heard. “You’re awake already? You should have called me.”

“Didn’t want to disturb you. You need the rest.” Leaning in, Ziyi drops a light, chaste kiss on Xukun’s lips, hand stroking slowly through his hair. When he draws back, it’s to bring Xukun’s hand to his lips to brush a kiss across his fingers instead, and the flush that colours Xukun’s cheeks brings a smile to his face. “Good morning,” he says lightly.

Xukun presses in closer, and Ziyi meets the kiss he’s silently asking for halfway. This one is long, slow and lazy, and by the time they pull away, Xukun’s flushed an even prettier pink. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Xukun finally answers after a long moment of silence, lacing their fingers tightly together. Ziyi leans in, pressing his forehead to Xukun’s. Their breathing has fallen in sync, and they’re close enough that Ziyi feels the warmth on his lips with every exhale Xukun breathes. Neither of them moves to get out of bed.

Outside, the rain falls quietly, a soothing rhythm.


End file.
